


In His Arms

by bunappo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunappo/pseuds/bunappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a job at a bar called Wall Maria and comes home from a rather rough night at work to be greeted by a sleepy Eren. This isn't the first time it has happened.<br/>[Re-written]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> this fic had been bugging me for a while now because of how unsatisfactory i thought it to be so i re-wrote it  
> and i posted it again because it kind of changed a lot and yea h;;
> 
> ok anyways, hope you guys enjoy this!!  
> & if you want to talk to me about erejean[which is always encouraged yes] or anime or anything my tumblr url is the same as my username on here so you can just drop an ask!! thanks for reading!

Jean brought his forehead down to rest on the top of the steering wheel and allowed himself to sit there for a while before he straightened up in his seat. Willing himself awake, he turned on the engine of the car and began to drive onto the street.

He desperately attempted to motivate himself to continue driving, reminding himself that the distance from his workplace to his house wasn't that far, that it wouldn't take that long to get home, that he'd be able to see Eren when he got home.

The last thought had inspired a vague feeling of yearning to arise in his chest, and so he drove on.

The source of his exhaustion came from a long and busy night at work. Jean had to stay overtime for several hours because one of his coworkers couldn't make it. "Guess I could fill in," he had said, which at least earned a grateful "thank you" from his manager, but after going through with it, he didn't think he'd ever offer again if it left him so drained afterwards. Just thinking about it made the headache drumming at his skull worsen.

He knew that bars got busy at night, but Wall Maria hadn't ever been that packed. Never again did he want to deal with drunken old men picking meaningless fights with each other, he decided, but unfortunately that's what working at a bar required him to deal with. 

Jean slumped back in his seat whenever he reached a stoplight and attempted to rub the exhaustion from his eyes, but to no avail. Luckily, what with his place not being very far, he managed to arrive at his house minutes later. Any longer, he figured he would've knocked out right then and there, probably would've drooled all over the steering wheel, too. Fondly, Jean remembered when Eren once told him that he noticed how he drooled in his sleep. Eren had then proceeded to laugh at the way Jean's ears turned red at the mention of it. At the time, Jean countered saying that at least he wasn't the one who snored "really fucking loudly"(as he had put it, but truthfully, Eren snored very lightly), and Eren could only retort with a "shut up". Then, it was his turn to laugh. 

The memory and thought of Eren made him decide that sleeping in the garage wouldn't be of his best interest.

And so Jean proceeded to make his way out of the car and to the door(sluggishly, but with purpose) that led to the inside of his house. The door opened with a creak and Jean poked his head inside to look around before stepping in, a habit he was unable to get rid of thanks to how many times he's done it before he ever actually lived there, when the house only belonged to Eren. 

He stepped inside and stopped short when he saw Eren's figure bent over on the kitchen table with his arms folded underneath his head, the chair he was sitting on scooted out slightly, and his sleeping face holding a peaceful look, a distinct difference from his typical fiery expression. Of course, Jean couldn't miss the faint snoring sounds coming from him. He had taken that in with amusement, finding it endearing, though he wouldn't admit it.

At that point, Jean had to smile upon realizing that Eren had chosen to sleep at the kitchen table again, rather than the couch. He'd suggested several times before that he should sleep on the couch, saying that it was probably much more comfortable, but Eren only stubbornly remarked that he was completely fine with sleeping at his usual spot; the kitchen table. At the time, Jean had looked at him bemusedly, mouthing "why" with his hand in the air gesturing the same as his expression, but he'd only recently understood his reasoning. After all, the kitchen table was closer to the front door than the couch was.

Jean noted to himself to mention it later, just for his reaction, but he already knew how Eren would react. Usually saying something like that lead to a retort about one of Jean's own habits that evidently involved his affection for Eren, which usually lead to bickering, but Jean didn't mind. It seemed their little squabbles had just become a part of their daily lives, except they had become less extreme from their high school days. Jean liked to call it their time of broken noses and several trips to the nurse's office. Nowadays, their arguments either resulted in the two continuously teasing each other over how infatuated each of them were for the other, embarrassingly so, or it was resolved with their clothes on the floor and Eren straddling him in the bedroom. Again, _Jean didn't mind_. (But he figured he could save that for another time.)

Upon walking closer to Eren, Jean noticed his shoulders rising slowly and falling in sync with his rhythmic breathing. He leaned over and gently brushed away a loose strand of dark hair that had fallen over Eren's face. In any other case, Jean would've carried Eren with him to the bedroom to sleep, but this time, out of concern that he'd drop him because of his weariness making his actions slippery, he resorted to lightly shaking him awake instead.

"Eren.. Hey, Eren," Jean called out to him, hands on his shoulders as he tried to wake him. Seconds later, Eren's eyelids fluttered open slightly, and he looked up at Jean with green eyes glazed over with sleep, and Jean instantly felt his heart swarm with a feeling he could only describe as "home". By now, he had accepted that looking into Eren's eyes wasn't something he could do without getting butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh, you're back. Welcome home," he said in a tired voice that caused another small smile to make its way across Jean's face.

"Yeah, I'm _home_ ," Jean murmured before bending down to briefly press his lips to Eren's forehead. "Let's get you to bed," he said, and the words rolled off his tongue fondly, as if he'd said it a million times before. Maybe it has been a million times. He had never kept count.

Jean supported Eren as he rose slowly from the chair, knowing full and well that he would've toppled over right then and there without anything to lean on. He slid an arm around Eren's waist and guided him to their bedroom, with his body propped against his.

"Did you stay up waiting for me again?" Jean asked and received a grumble in response. He took that as a yes, and Jean had to snort. "You're crazy as shit, Jaeger," he said amusedly, but affectionately all the more.

"You're the one who stayed out so late, asshole," Eren mumbled groggily, his voice muffled with his mouth against Jean's shoulder. This earned a short, fond chuckle from Jean, mostly because of the fact that Eren always managed to throw an insult at him, even while half asleep. Countless times before, they'd had similar conversations late at night, and Eren would sneak in a remark at least once, but Jean knew he was one to talk, having done the same, countless times before, too.

After a short moment of shuffling into the sheets of the bed together, Jean turned over so he was face to face with Eren.

"Thanks again," he uttered in a quiet voice as he outstretched his hand so he could run his fingers through Eren's hair. He grinned amusedly when Eren reacted with embarrassed silence.

"Just shut up and c'mere," Eren said, spreading his arms out. 

Jean promptly engulfed himself in Eren's embrace, feeling that he was stripped of his touch for too long. He scooted closer until their bodies aligned and their legs tangled together. Jean pressed a soft kiss to Eren's neck and closed his eyes. The warmth shared between them melted away his exhaustion into something more of a comfortable lull. 

Miraculously, Jean's memories of the rough night diminished, drunken fights shared between old men had been forgotten, the headache formed from dealing with rowdy customers now subsided, and it was all thanks to Eren. 

It was then that Jean decided that, rough night or not, things would always turn out alright as long as it ended while wrapped in his arms.


End file.
